Cupido en mi casa
by anyelicamotaban
Summary: No puedo creer que Max esta enamorado y no me lo había dicho yo siento algo por Max y no se lo pienso decir ese va ser un secreto que me lo voy a lleva a la tumba pero paso algo cuando Max hablo por la tele mi hermana Abby me descubrió y tuve que contadle mi secreto le ISE prometer que no se contara anidie ni a Max


Titulo: Cupido en mi casa

Resumen

parejas: Max x Alvin

Categoría: m/m

Genero: misterio; romance;

No puedo creer que Max esta enamorado y no me lo había dicho yo siento algo por Max y no se lo pienso decir ese va ser un secreto que me lo voy a lleva a la tumba pero paso algo cuando Max hablo por la tele mi hermana Abby me descubrió y tuve que contadle mi secreto le ISE prometer que no se contara anidie ni a Max

Capitulo 1

Hoy fan de el competidor de snowboarder max asher a ganado la medalla de oro de la cuarta carera de snowboarder, soy Ben colas ultima noticias de deporte snowboarder , esperen un momento me han dicho que tenemos a Max asher en vivo con la entrevistadora EMA Wilson

Cámara 1

Entrevistadora EMA Wilson

Hola Max soy EMA me podrís respóndeme unas pregunta

(Max)

Claro hermana, dime todo lo que quiera

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Bien Max, es Belda que en la próxima Carrera vencerás a tu Némesis yuud nuuderwd

(Max)

Claro, aquí lo espero para vencer a ese tramposa yuud nuuderwd hAhAhAh

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

BIEN fan ya lo escucharon max va a ganarle yuud nuuderwd en la próxima carrera de snowboarder

Max aquí tengo una pregunta que hacen tus fan`s

(Max)

De acuerdo dime que mandaron preguntar mis fan`s

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Es verdad que esos rumores de la red que estas enamorado de un chico y que estudia en tu misma escuela blizzard Springs high shool.

(Max)

Un resoplido por parte de Max, de acuerdo no lo voy a negar si estoy enamorado de un chico muy especial y por eso no lo voy a decir su identidad, sale corriendo

(Entrevistadora EMA Wilson)

Ya lo escucharon fan`s de Max asher nuestra estrella esta enamorado de un chico especial así lo a dicho nuestra estrella de snowboarder se despide EMA Wilson vamos con Ben

(Ben)

Wuao no lo puedo creer nuestra estrella, nuestra estrella de snowboarder esta enamorado de un chico pero eso impar pero algunas fan no le va gustar esa noticia algunas tendrán su corazoncito roto pero no le importa que Max sea feliz verdad fan`s,

Bueno me despido

En otro lugar específicamente en la

Casa de los Ackerman

Shock

Howie viendo la pantalla de la tele no lo puedo creed Max enamorado de un chico yo me quiero morir no puede ser mi Max, se repetía en su mente howie

Abby: Max enamorado de quien y de paso de un chico mmm... Pensando de quien sera

Alvin: Max enamorado de quien yo no se que decir aunque Max es un chico lindo no puede ser que estoy pensado

Llyd y Diane Ackerman: wuao sera mejor que vallemos al súper mercado cómpranos cosa para proteger la casa ante de que una loca fan despechada quiera quemar la casa

Llyd: si cariño tienes razón, con lo que dijo Max en la tele se va ha monta una muy grande

Levantándose del sofá e ir al Almario de los abrigo para acoger los suyos y así poder ir al súper mercado afuera hace un frío terrible chicos ya nos vamos a súper

Chicos: claro mama nosotros nos vamos a que dar aquí en la casa

Llyd y Diane Ackerman : Saliendo de la casa ;ven el automóvil del manganee de Max que esta estacionado en la acera ven salir a Max bajar del automóvil

Llyd y Diane Ackerman : hola Max

Max: hola mama y papa Ackerman si me disculpa voy a mi habitación tuve un DIA muy largo

Diane Ackerman : si cariño anda ve después hablaremos

Max: si

Entrando ala casa ve ha Alvin y Abby discutiendo

Abby: Alvin cuéntame quien te gusta

Alvin: nunca te lo contare Abby aun que me lo ruegues

Max: chicos paren por que discuten;

Volteándose viendo que Max esta en el pasillo de la sala

Alvin y Abby : hola Max

Abby : no estábamos discutiendo verdad Alvin

Alvin: no, volteándose para ir a la cocina

Abby: vez no estábamos discutiendo

Max: si claro, dice con sarcasmo

Abby: Max felicitaciones por ganar la medalla de oro

Max: Ho gracia Abby si me disculpas voy a mi habitación hoy fue un DIA muy largo ya sabes por que lo digo

Abby: reacuerdo si necesitas algo solo llámame estaré aquí con Alvin

Max: bien buenas noche

Abby: Alvin no, no te me escaparas

Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar contigo

Alvin : si ya terminamos le grito des la puerta tratando de huir de su hermana

Abby : Alvin no te vallas se fue tras de su hermano quería averigua si era verdad de que Alvin tiene un flechazo de Max

Max: veía desde la venta de su habitación que comparte con Alvin, como Alvin y Abby discutían algo. No le tomo mucha importancia.

Max: se acostó en su cama con el pensamiento, de cómo tomaran que estoy enamorado y de un chico, estoy muerto mañana en la escuela mis fans querrán saber quien Será el chico misterioso de quien estoy enamorado. Fin de pensamiento.

Afuera de la casa de los Ackerman

Abby: vamos Alvin admítelo te gusta Max

Alvin: si bien lo admito me gusta Max Féliz, solo no se lo digas no quiero que el lo sepa.

Abby: por que?

Alvin: por que tengo mido de su rechazo, no quiero perder su amistad y además el a dicho que esta enamorado de un chico de nuestra escuela no quiero meterme en su enamoramiento.

Abby: Alvin no te ponga Así

Alvin: como quieres que no me ponga así estoy destrozado el chico que me gusta desde que se mudo con nosotros le gusta alguien mas. Abby el me gusta no se que Aserr

Capitulo 2

Abby: Alvin ya ven éntreme a la casa para que te bebes un te de manzanilla y te tranquilices

Alvin: si, agacha la cabeza y se disculpa lo siento por gritarte

Abby: descuida ven lo abraza entremos a la casa y descuida no le diré a nadie de tu secreto le sonríe para tranquilízalo.

Alvin le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermana más traquido.

a entra a la casa su hermana se fu a la cocina a prepárale la tasa de te y el se fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

En la cocina

Abby- pensamiento- Balla DIA de hoy Max confianza el las noticia que esta enamorado de un chico y que Alvin esta enamorado de Max resopla, Hmmm. a hora que lo pienso de quien esta enamorado Max tengo que averígualo, fin de pensamiento.

Al DIA siguiente

.pi. suena la alarma de despertador mmm...Max mmm ya es de dia hoy va ser un dia muuuuy largo se dijo Max en sus pensamiento, a levantarse de su cama se percato que Alvin todavía esta durmiendo, Balla se ve lindo cuando duerme Me dan ganas de bésalo, y no puedo creer que yo me Allah enamorado de Alvin si pudiera decirle que el es chico misterios que me gusta pero no puedo no quiero que una loca fan le AGA daño tengo que seguir guardando mi secreto no puedo dejar que nadie se de cuenta de mi flechazo por Alvin

Será mejor despertado ya se esta asiendo tarda para ir a la escuela, shred despierta ya se esta asiendo tarde para la Escal. Le llamo pero Alvin perece de no quiere ir a clase hoy por que no se a movido de la cama en tose Max se acerca para zarandéalo con la mano cuando IVA a poner una mano en el hombro de Alvin se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro lo tenia a uno centímetro de Alvin no lo podía evitar Alvin tiene unos labios muy carnoso que le provoca besar, estaba apoco centímetro de bésalo cuando Alvin abrió los ojos- Alvin- mmm... Max que ase – Max – eh nada Dize todo colorado estaba apunto de bésale que mala suerte la MIA, Alvin Max despierten el desayuno esta listo les llamo la mama de Alvin, Alvin si ya bajamos, Max si me disculpa quiere bájate de mi cama, Max eh si lo ciento se baja de permitiéndole a Alvin para que se baje de la cama para que se valle saciarse para el irse a hacíase tan bien, después de que Alvin, termino de hacíase, se va abajo para ir a la cocina, en sus pensamiento cuando esta bajando las escaleras- Alvin- no lo puedo creer Max estaba a punto de bésame o era un sueño no lose pero se sentía ta. Real, mama Ackerman: ardillita te piensas quedar allí o piensa desayunar y Max- Alvin- se esta hacíase bajara en unos momento mama, -Abby- como te siente Alvin


End file.
